


Mike's Curiousity

by Anonymous



Series: Mike and the dogs [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bestiality, Curious childeren, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mike is curious about what it feels like to be fucked, what better way to see than a friends dog? Set a little before S1
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Mike Wheeler, Mike Wheeler/Chester, Steve Harrington/Mike Wheeler
Series: Mike and the dogs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969144
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame, ok maybe a little since this is anonymous but I had this idea for a while and wanted to write it

Mike was increasingly getting curious about sex, it was natural for a twelve year-old to do so, but he was sure what he was curious about was different than what his friends would be. The young boy was curious about what it would be like to get fucked, he heard from his dad and many other people in town, mainly Troy that that stuff was wrong, but he didn’t care, he wasn’t even sure if he would like it. He couldn’t deny he had some sort of attraction to Will that he was hiding, even if he wouldn’t be surprised if Will feels the same about him.   
A few days ago in the shower Mike decided to try to use his fingers, and after a few minutes in the shower, he made sure one of his fingers was quite wet and maneuvered it into his tight asshole. To the young boy the feeling did hurt, but it wasn’t necessarily bad, he let it sit in there for a few minutes, before moving it some around, finding it quite pleasurable. He then put another one of his fingers in wanting more of the feeling. He didn’t want to waste too much time in the shower before his friends got here for a game of DnD so he decided he’d do that again on a day where his friends weren’t coming over. He then finished his shower as usual before going to meet his friends.  
Today Mike was excited, he was having a sleepover at Will’s house, normally they were at his house but tonight they were at Will’s. It was also just him and Will, not all of his friends. He wasn’t going to tell Will he loved him as much as he wanted to, that could wait for later. He had just gotten to Will’s house and they were currently just talking on Will’s bed, Chester was in Will’s lap, the white dog enjoying being petted by him. When Will got up to go to the bathroom the dog switched to Mike’s lap, being used to Mike, he quickly settled down on his lap. Mike moved his hands to pet at his head, before going to the dogs back, he then noticed a slight weird pressure on his leg, looking down, he saw Chester’s penis and got curious, he moved one of his hands to it and rubbed it slightly, but stopping before he could go to far before Will returns. However that did put an idea into Mike’s head, one that he’d put into action late at night when everyone was asleep. He would get Chester hard and play with him then, he isn’t quite sure why he wanted to do so but he did. When Will returned Chester immediately ran back to him, Mike looking slightly down to see if he could catch a sneak peak at the dogs penis, which he was able to do. He looked up back quick enough so that Will wouldn’t notice, they continued talking until it was time for dinner. After that they got into their pajamas and went to sleep, at least Will did.  
Once he was sure everyone else was asleep, well aside from Joyce who was at work and wouldn’t be back for a while, enough time for his plan. The young boy then snuck out of his best friends room, making sure to be quiet. He knew during the summer, Chester slept outside, so he quietly walked outside. To Mike’s surprise Chester was still awake, upon seeing him Chester immediately piped up and ran over to him, Mike caught the dog in his arms and rubbed the area behind his ears. He then sat down on the grass and moved one of his hands to rub at Chester’s penis. Mike when he looked at it noticed it was quite different than his own, it had no skin covering it, it was bright red, and the tip was pointed. He wondered if it would hurt when he got Chester to put it in, if he was able to do that, he still hoped he was able to. He then felt Chester move to his thigh as he started humping it. Mike watched in curiosity as Chester rapidly humped his thigh, he thought Chester was about 4 inches in length, which at least right now bigger than he was, he figured he’d grow to be bigger.   
After letting Chester hump his thigh for a few minutes Mike managed to stop him before he removed his pajamas and got on all fours presenting his shapely ass to his friends dog. Chester approached Mike’s ass and started licking it, while not what Mike was expecting, he still found the feeling to be pleasurable and pushed his ass back unintentionally. After a few minutes of that Chester pulled away, got his front paws onto Mike’s back and thrust his penis into Mike’s tight asshole. Mike bit his lips to keep him from screaming, not wanting to wake Will or Jonathan. Mike knew it was going to hurt, and in truth it actually didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. Chester immediately started fucking Mike, not caring if the boy was in pain, or having a way to know if he was. It didn’t take long for Mike to start moaning quietly in pleasure, Chester almost always hitting his prostate, Mike was starting to thrust his hips back to meet with Chester’s thrusting. Mike was quietly pleading with Chester to fuck him faster, even if Mike wasn’t sure the aging dog would be able to. To his surprise he was, as he felt him increase in speed. Mike at that point was moaning quite loudly, but not loud enough to wake anyone up thankfully, he felt his own penis harden for the first time and decided to move his hand to it to pleasure himself. After a few minutes of that Chester buried his penis deep into Mike’s ass and started releasing a torrent of cum, Mike then felt Chester’s knot expand, he knew this was going to happen, secretly reading a few books at some point. At that feeling Mike’s body tensed in his first dry orgasm of his life. Mike was crying softly at the feeling of Chester’s knot, it being quite large compared to anything else he had felt. But at the same time it did feel good. Once it went back to normal Chester pulled out before going to his doghouse to lay down and sleep. Mike layed in the grass for a few minutes, dog cum leaking out of his asshole before he got up, put his pajamas on and laying down in his sleeping bag as he drifted off to sleep, thinking about being fucked by an even bigger dog.


	2. 2

Mike quickly became addicted to being fucked by Chester, having the dog fuck him at any point he could, which unfortunately was not very often. He tried desperately to convince his parents to let them get a dog, but it had no success, which, wasn’t really a surprise but still, disappointment, dog cock was just too good to resist for Mike.

Which led him here, being fucked by Chester again. This time though it was not a sleepover, he had snuck out of his house and biked all the way to the Byers to get fucked by the dog, he was too horny to sleep, and just couldn’t jack off himself. Mike moaned as the dog fucked him with it’s four inch cock, repeatedly hitting his prostate. 

“Mmm yes Chester, fuck my ass with your amazing dog cock!” Mike moaned loudly, sure that no one would hear. 

Unknown to Mike though, two people did hear him. Steve and Jonathan. Curious as to what they heard (and surprised) they snuck their way to him, careful not to make any sound, though they weren’t sure Mike or Chester would even notice, at least Mike was clearly lost in pleasure if his moans were any indication. Jonathan held his camera tightly careful not to drop it. Once he got a good angle, at least was pretty sure he had one, he snapped a photo, the light surprising Mike, though Chester kept going, seemingly unbothered by the flash of light. Jonathan continued taking photo’s from a decent distance, not sure what would happen if he got closer, Steve simply watched the strangely erotic scene in front of him, waiting for Chester to finish. And it didn’t take long for that to happen, Chester’s knot expanding inside of Mike’s ass, causing him to cum as well. 

“Wh-Who’s there?” Mike shakily said, though he was sure he could guess based on the flashes of a camera.

“Who do you think, dingus” Steve said.

“What are you two even doing out here?” 

“I think the more important question is why you are being fucked by my dog?” Jonathan said in reply.

“I… I suppose that’s a good point. It just… feels amazing. Please don’t tell anyone” Mike said, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

“Don’t worry. We won’t as long as you follow our orders. First get up.” Steve said harshly.

“Ok… I’’ll do what you say. But I kind of can’t… one of the reasons I like it so much is that dogs have knots that after they cum they… they expand so they cum can’t escape so I have to wait for it to go down. And how long it takes can change” Mike said, face flushing with even more embarrassment as he said this. He sure was happy they couldn’t see him that well.

“Wow. I wish I could see your face, probably blushing so much. Look up, let me take a picture, unless you want the prior pictures to get out?” Jonathan said, Mike obeying him, lifting his head, as the flash brightened the surrounding woods for a brief moment. 

Once the knot faded, and Chester ran back to the doghouse, Mike shakily stood up. Steve moved around so he was at Mike’s ass, cupping his ass cheeks before squeezing them. Mike letting out a small moan at it. Steve then spanked one of them harshly, the fat on them jiggling some. Mike was then forced down on the floor again by Steve, while that was happening Jonathan removed his clothes, Steve’s following soon after. Steven then thrusted into Mike, both groaning at the feeling. If Mike had to guess Steve was thicker than Chester’s knot, but he couldn’t be sure. The more smooth head of the dick also didn’t feel as good to Mike, though maybe that was just because he was so used to dog cock. Jonathan then moved down, putting his ass against Mike’s face. Knowing what he was meant to do, from what Chester has occasionally done to him (though probably more out of curiosity than anything) he moved his tongue into Jonathan’s ass. He then started doing his best to eat Jonathan’s slightly hairy ass as Steve pounded his ass. Mike’s tongue slipped past the ring of muscle in Jonathan’s ass, making him moan as he explored the tight hole. It didn’t take long for Steve to cum, Jonathan moving so Mike was blowing him, quickly cumming in Mike’s mouth.

“Even if you were bigger, I enjoyed Chester more.” Mike said, and it was the truth, something about dogs was just amazing.

“Well I have good news for you. I have a bigger dog. Well I don’t know if it’s dick is bigger, but the breed is bigger. If you listen to us, I’ll allow him to fuck you” Steve said, Mike eagerly agreeing, already looking forward to whenever that will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will do 3 different universes, this one and 2 others. Not sure when the other 2 will start. But they will each have a different character finding Mike getting fucked by Chester.


End file.
